State of Affairs
by The Only Star In Heaven
Summary: Things aren't going so smoothly in the Kobayashi residence, Shouta's being bullied and Elma's about to lose her job. But when a call for help arrives from unlikely messengers, Tohru must gather those available to settle the war in the other world. However, is there another evil afoot?
1. Chapter 1

**State of Affairs**

The train left the station onward to the junction slowly, its contents packed full of people creating a wave of unintelligible chatter and laughter, it is Friday and the workers are looking forward to getting inebriated, blanking out the grind.

Kobayashi sat in silence on the benches watching the backdrop propelling past her. The sun was setting to a saffron haze painting the buildings vibrantly, a crimson land which she admired, reminiscent of her hair.

" _Wonder what Tohru's got cooking for me? Probably anything she can sneak in that tail of hers…"_

She thought to herself, expecting the same old mischief that hasn't gone since day one. This didn't bother her though, because like all lovers they have their little idiosyncrasies that punctuate the experience. A normal Tohru would be nice but would be boring. As long she didn't burn the apartment down everything will be alright.

She let out a little frown, going over today's events

" _Elma's been having a really tough week, she doesn't seem to know how to do things lately. I can't keep cluing her on everything or else the project will take a dent… something needs to be done, otherwise she'll be out which is bad news for everyone."_

Somehow, she couldn't help but feel sorrowful, although she had no personal reason to be. With her workmate struggling to cope with the demands ordered it made the experience at the office more hectic with the supervisor berating Elma at every turn.

Her thoughts drifted back to her surroundings, not wanting to dwell on the situation too long. One by one the people boarded off freeing up space to have a short power nap before her stop arrives.

At the apartment Tohru is arranging tonight's dinner of chazuke: a dish of boiled rice poured on by green tea. With Kanna over at Saikawa's for a sleepover. Her hopes of having an intimate night to themselves seems possible, and had a positive demeanour.

"Waste not, want not… Miss Kobayashi will be pleased that I've recycled last night's dinner…"

She said to herself cheerfully, always looking for admiration from her kuudere girlfriend.

"Fresh carrots; crunchy seaweed and tangy pickles, all served up in lovely rich green tea, so perfect…"

Tohru was obviously proud of herself despite cooking basically a comfort food meal, but at the end of the day she wanted to deliver the best of anything no matter how mundane it seemed.

She had the tail in hand, a wild smirk across her face.

"This time Kobayashi WILL have my tail, one way or another…"

She swiftly chopped it off and made it into little chunks cooking into the pan next to the pot where the ingredients are mixed in, the meat turned brown looking like pieces of beef, Tohru looked in achievement.

"Excellent, there's no escape now!"

Kobayashi woke up in time to get off the train with seconds to spare, down the steps into the streets below. It's approaching dusk and she picked up the pace, a female walking alone at the beginning of nightfall isn't the safest of times to be in.

When she made it out of the less populated districts she slowed down a bit, there's more people and surveillance in the area to be guaranteed safety.

As she walked past the park there was an audible commotion going on:

" _Tell us where you got that!"_

" _No!"_

" _Fine… suit yourself."_

" _Oof!"_

She paused and wondered what was going on, the tree branches obscured the view so couldn't make out the result, she started walking again.

Kobayashi stepped inside her apartment. Exhausted and tired, she hung up her coat drawing a deep sigh, ready for some grub served by her eccentric lover who was standing in the hallway

"Welcome home Miss. Kobayashi!"

Tohru said brightfully, aware that a certain appendage was absent.

Kobayashi smiled

"Hey Tohru, you look awfully cheerful…"

The dragon main gave an expression of satisfaction

"That's because I prepared a delectable meal for the two of us"

"Two of us huh? Where's Kanna?"

"Oh, she's stopping over at Riko's, they're having a sleepover for the night. Don't worry Georgie knows about it"

"I see... well I'm going to get changed, call me when dinner's ready"

"Ok"

Kobayashi went to her room, and Tohru gave a sigh a relief.

" _Phew! So far so good!"_

She began serving up the chazuke, holding a cheeky smile. Will Tohru finally have the upper hand on Kobayashi? no comment has been made so far so it could be it.

* * *

"I'm home…"

A wary Shouta quietly said, face down closing the door. When Lucoa came to greet him from the top of the stairs, he had his back purposefully to her. Stepping up them delicately.

"Shouta-baby is everything ok? You came home late"

"Yeah I er… missed the school bus"

A nervous tone was in his voice

"You don't sound too good…"

"I'm fine, demon… I was just late"

Lucoa's usual bubbly tone turned serious in an instant, looking uncharacteristically stern. She knew it was more than being late for the bus.

"Shouta, tell me what's wrong now!"

He froze and sobbed, reluctantly turning around revealing a swollen black eye on his left, the tears streamed down the purple area. it was fresh since blood was still dripping.

"SHOUTA!"

In a heartbeat Lucoa rushed to him, enveloping the boy in her bosom, he blushed as he normally would.

She let a cry of shock and fear, examining the damage.

"MY BABY WHAT HAPPENED?! Did someone hit you?!"

When he regained oxygen after suffocating under her fruits, he offered an explanation

"No, I… I just ran into a door by accident… but everything's fine now so just let me go, demon!"

Shouta broke out of her grasp and sped off to his room slamming the door, audibly crying.

" _My precious Shouta… just tell me what's going on?"_


	2. Chapter 2

Song playing while writing this: Suffer the Children by Tears for Fears.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

"Shouta, may I please come in?"

Genuine concern was a rarity for Lucoa, normally she had a happy-go-lucky attitude towards life. She knew never to take things too seriously, her disgraceful fall from piety would never let it put a rain on things despite the magnitude of that scandal. However, witnessing Shouta receive a blow startled the plentiful dragon. This was the first time she had seen violence inflicted on someone she cared for. A brew of anger and sadness raged inside, demanding an answer as to who or what struck at the boy. This is what mattered now, nothing else.

"No… please, I'm alright…. I was just clumsy that's all…"

Lucoa didn't buy the excuse, which she normally would in any other circumstance.

"Shouta please, I'm trying to help you, lying to me won't make it go away, so open the door and we'll talk for a bit ok?"

The handle was turned and gradually slid open, Shouta was sobbing.

He led her to the bed where they both sat on, Lucoa resuming her inquisition. She wanted to get to the root of all this secrecy. Shouta was timid and at times upset, but never like this.

"Now, tell me what's wrong. And I want the truth… I treat you as if you were my son or brother, it doesn't only stop with you."

Eventually the boy rested beside her, hugging her close. He didn't mind the protruding bust, that wasn't the point. He needed someone to hold and talk too.

"We got into a fight at school, couple of older kids. They somehow knew I was different, that I had mage abilities, I snuck a speed potion in for sports class, they must've seen me use it. Anyway, they demanded where I found it, I refused and then…"

Shouta glanced at Lucoa, revealing the full extent of the damage again.

"Worst part is, they said they'll keep coming unless I tell them everything."

Her heart sank seeing Shouta this way, her boy vulnerable to attack because of a cheap trick at school. This put the fear in both of them, what's going to happen? Is Shouta going to be harmed even more? She could have intervened and sort them out, give them a taste of their own medicine. As his guardian she was willing to expose herself to guarantee his safety, no matter the risk. But alas, that would lead into unintended consequences. Everyone would be let into her true form which would complicate matters further, meaning an escalation in threats and perhaps prosecution. It seems there's nothing she or he can do but hope for the very best.

"Shouta-kun, I'm really sorry… didn't know it would become this bad…"

She cried with him, as though she'd been hurt too.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?!"

"Because I didn't want there to be any trouble, If I told any of the teachers they'll coax me out of it and make amends, which means I would have to reveal what I did at sports"

She was at a loss of what to do next, does she make a stand and prevent further blows? Or keep it under the rug until somebody, preferably an ordinary human who knows nothing about magic or dragons, stops it themselves.

After a period of time she eventually got up and headed for the door.

"I'm going to have a bath now, want to come in? I'll get that eye cleaned up for you"

She said turning to him, a speck of liveliness was in the voice

Shouta blushed, he knew what would entail, sharing the same bath with a voluptuous fallen goddess, it's nothing new. But he quickly suppressed the urge to refuse her offer, for once his libido wouldn't get in the way. He couldn't refuse the help…

"Yeah, that would be nice, thanks Lucoa"

He said with a faint smile, assuring her everything will be ok for the moment. The fact he called her by her proper name was also a big boost to her confidence.

"Great, let's head in, I'll run the water"

He then got up and left the room with her, feeling better from the conversation. Lucoa was starting to become something of a mother figure and less of an oblivious succubus. Shouta hoped something like this came more often, he would respect her more and have less stuff to worry about.

Maybe, just maybe, things will change for the better.

* * *

"We've been through this many, many times Tohru…"

Kobayashi said clearly annoyed, during dinner she ate the rice, the pickles and carrots but left the dragon meat chunks swimming in the tea. She won't be foiled that easily.

She brought the dishes back to the kitchen where a surprised Tohru stood like a thief who's been caught by surprise.

"Hmph! You can be so stubborn sometimes Miss. Kobayashi, I was only trying to get you to appreciate the cuisine we dragons feast on back in my world. I even gone through the trouble of seasoning the meat in exotic spices to relish the flavour!"

Kobayashi let out a groan and grabbed a beer from the fridge.

"You think I wouldn't be able to spot it? Something was going on the minute I saw that your tail was absent. And besides we're not in your world, we're in my world and here we respect people's dietary choices."

Tohru pouted

"So you're now telling me you'll only eat stuff if it personally agrees with you? You humans are such picky eaters, you're spoiled by choice that's the problem. In times of survival we didn't bother with silly debates about likes and dislikes, we just ate and move on. It wasn't about liking it, it was about having a satisfying meal."

"What? That's not the point! I'm talking about personal choices… what if I was a vegetarian or a vegan? You wouldn't keep serving up meat ignoring their protests, right?"

A sigh of defeat emitted from Tohru.

"I guess so Miss. Kobayashi… I was only trying to do my best"

Kobayashi's expression then moved from annoyance to understanding, with some help from the alcohol. She made it a golden rule never to be angry at her, angry at the action yes, but never at the person. No matter the incident she can't put down somebody sweet and innocent (well, to a degree) as Tohru.

"Don't sweat it, I can understand your frustration. You want to integrate a bit of your culture into mine. I get it, but dragon meat just isn't for me…"

The dragon maid smiled again, returning to her cheerful manner

"Thank you for understanding Miss. Kobayashi, it's been a full year since I met you. But I have a lot to learn and express, as well as my affection for you"

She sat down with Kobayashi on the couch, explaining further.

"You see, it's been a while since I returned to the other world, not that I have any intentions of leaving anytime soon… but I was wondering if I could show you around, see what life was like for my brethren. There's humans in it too, but their society isn't as advanced as this is."

Kobayashi took an interest.

"I see, but wouldn't be kind of dangerous to go back? I mean we only had the stand off with your father months ago, it has to be somewhere away from the conflict for starters"

"Oh don't worry I have the perfect place Miss. Kobayashi if we do decide to visit, a quaint little country called Egglund"

"Egglund?"

"Yeah, it's an island far enough from where my father is, it's been granted neutrality by the Gods long ago, so we'll be safe. Besides, that means monsters, humans and dragons can come and go as they please without the threat of attack."

Kobayashi raised an eyebrow

"Really, then I guess it isn't so bad… My day off is next week so we could make time"

Tohru shot up in excitement and hugged her close and warm

"Aw thank you Miss. Kobayashi! I knew you'd listen!"

The red-haired girl cuddled in too.

"Anything for my love, Tohru"

They then let go and snuggled together on the couch, watching the TV. A few cans of beer later and they started to get frisky with one another. Kobayashi examined and kissed Tohru's bosoms, worshipping them like a holy symbol. She started to rest on them like makeshift pillows. Tohru didn't mind at all, this was bliss!

"Oh Tohru baby, it's not fair…"

The maid playfully smirked, caressing her lover's strawberry hair, she was savouring every moment.

" _That's right my jealous babe, Tohru's got you covered."_

* * *

 **Had a burst of energy and drew this chapter up on the spot, expect to see Fafnir and Makoto in the next one.**

 **I'd like to thank PK. Atomyst's story "Cry of the Drackin" for giving me inspiration to do this project, I hope to apply the same level of care and thought of that story to mine. If you haven't checked it out I strongly recommend you do, it's a yuri fanfic but cleverly done and has twists and turns of drama.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The fast food joint was fairly busy, people grabbing their late fixes after an intense trial of shopping, night owls convene with others to discuss the latest purchase with fervour as though they discovered El Dorado. Predictably Fafnir and Takiya were sitting in at a table, the former crossing his arms starring judgingly at the customers with a silent scowl, he was never keen on socialising. Fafnir only tolerated it because he could get new video games, if it was up to him he'd shoot off back to the apartment back to doing his online raids.

"Come on, don't be so petulant…"

Takiya said with a smile, tucking into his burger, he knew well enough about the brooding recluse to point out his ill-suited dementor.

Fafnir turned his eyes to him, not looking amused.

"I see no point in coming here, to watch humans binge on inferior food…" He switched back to looking at the crowd. "Disgusting, their gluttony knows no limit"

Takiya let out a small chuckle seeing Fafnir act this way, what makes his kind so special from the rest? dragons aren't exactly noted for their table manners right?

"Yeah well, you just finish your dinner… the sooner we can get home the sooner you can go back to hunting goblins and demons"

"Hmph, I guess that is some consolation, I'm close to maxing out my sword anyway… all I need is a few more XP and I'll be able to take on the sewers"

He started to loosen up a little.

"So how was work then?"

"Oh it went well, made it through another deathma, the project's closed to being finished, just need to set out a few more protocols then things will finally slow down"

Takiya's tone then sifted to something downbeat

"But recently, Elma's been under a lot of pressure to improve, we offered to help but the supervisor told us we can't afford to stall any longer… so we had to carry on without her, and that's without the shouting about spending most of the hours in front of the vending machine"

He sighed looking down glumly, finishing the food. Makoto wished there was something he could do about the situation, but with top level management being more stringent there was little patience for setbacks. They felt more than enough training was given and weren't prepared to hand out more second chances… the days were numbered and couldn't bear the thought of what would happen next.

"At this rate… I don't think she'll have long left"

Fafnir raised an eyebrow, spotting Elma in the distance carrying a large tray of food to another table. It had the complete works; nuggets, fries, burgers, milkshakes, ice cream, brownies, seemed that every available item on the menu was on that tray. The arms were noticeably shaking as though she was on the cusp of a meltdown. She then began to eat with a frantic edge, eyes wide open.

"Speak of the devil…"

They both took notice and cleaned up joining Elma, who wouldn't cease the eating.

"Hey Elma, are you ok? You seemed to have a lot on your plate"

She flipped around, caught by surprise, gulping down the food.

"Y-yes I'm ok! Why do you ask? Just had a stressful day at work… there's nothing to worry about!"

Takiya was taken aback by the sentiment.

"Are you sure? That's an awful lot of food there and I'm concerned you won't have enough money to pay for the rent, after all you are on a budget."

She became increasingly agitated

"Elma, leaving it all bottled up won't do any good, Look why don't we go outside and discus-"

"I SAID I'M OK! Just leave me alone…"

Takiya was shocked and horrified, it was a sight to see her this seriously tense, the tears were welling up. She couldn't keep the emotions in any longer.

"Well I'll see you on Monday then, if that's how I'm going to be treated."

He frowned and departed the joint with Fafnir following, being ambivalent to the predicament. When they were outside audible crying could be heard, the pressure of work acting as a cinder block on her shoulders, she was cracking yet nothing can be done. The shouting and insults sunk further creating a black hole of misery. Last thing she needed was alienation from her co-worker…

The men walked across the streets in the dead spot of night, a living organism could scarcely be seen with the lampposts being few and far between, this isn't Tokyo where the city never sleeps, everyone checks out for the next day ahead and not slave onward. Here life stops and starts like a carriage.

Takiya felt guilty about leaving Elma in that state.

"Fafnir, did I overreact back there? I feel kinda bad walking out on her like that…"

Fafnir replied, not giving it full thought.

"It is customary for my people to forgo their feelings and rely on their will for support, it shows independence and is a trait warrior's look for when recruiting."

This intrigued Takiya.

"So, what you're saying is, it's wrong to ask assistance from friends and family?"

"In layman's terms yes, isn't wrong per se but it's undesirable for a strong-willed warrior to seek outside help"

"Even when your breaking under difficult circumstances? It's hard world out there Fafnir, the mind as a fragile thing"

Fafnir looked at him

"Maybe it is for you humans, but for us dragons we shouldn't sacrifice our work picking up the other's pieces."

"Well, that's considered unhealthy in our world, we need mental support, even the company I work for has a psychiatrist on hold in case of breakdowns, that being said it doesn't seem to do Elma any favours lately, probably because they couldn't be bothered anymore…"

* * *

They eventually reached the apartment, it was midnight and everyone else was settling down watching tv or listening to music. But for Fafnir it meant resuming his quest, time is irrelevant, the challenge must be done!

He swiftly went to the computer in an instant resuming the game, the incessant sound of swords clashing, grunting and power-ups returned too, meanwhile Makoto got changed into his evening clothes and let out a yawn.

"Well I don't know about you but I'm exhausted, been awake for lord knows how long. I'm off to bed now, see you in the morning Fafnir."

He didn't replay, already captive into the virtual world. Takiya handed a pair of headphones to him.

"Could you use these while you're playing, it'd a massive help"

Fafnir gave a quick occupied response, "Sure, whatever"

"And don't stay up too long either, staring at the screen for long periods of time is bad for sight"

Fafnir replied wryly

"Yes, another noted flaw of the human condition, but my eyes can withstand more, after all I'm born to a vastly superior species"

Takiya smiled, as long as Fafnir's happy then he had no qualms.

"Goodnight Fafnir."

He then went to the bedroom and slumbered himself underneath the warm covers, closing his eyes and quickly falling asleep. But a thought lingered on in his head.

" _Elma… won't you please talk to me?"_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Background: Egglund is an island nation granted neutral status by the Gods to ensure some semblance of peace is maintained in the world. Humans, dragons, and mages have the right to free movement, settlement and magical practices provided they abide by the code. In this country the conflict between the Harmony and Chaos faction ends here.**

* * *

" _CLANG!"_

The pick-axe chipped into the hard, brittle earth. Underground where the heat is stifling, reaching boiling point akin to the earths' core. Shrill machinery reverberates through the narrow dark tunnels punctuated merely by faint gas lamps, vision disorientated by humid fumes that could suffocate even the toughest of dragons… they were close to hell.

" _CLANG!"_

Suddenly the horn blew and everyone inside exhaled deeply, almost fainting from the terrible heat.

They dropped their tools back into the main cart, to be pulled in from the outside. Another cart adjacent came forward too, this one with contents shimmering in gold, jewels and rare metals that merchants would slay one another to get their hands on. Fafnir would be most jealous.

"Well I don't know about you but... that was a pretty good workout… got a lot in, no injuries and plenty to feast our eyes on eh?"

"Yeah …"

The gang eventually made it outside inhaling in as much air their tiny lungs can gather, progressively gaining enough strength to walk down the hill. It was green and bright; a blue oasis mapped the sky without a single cloud leaving the unfettered sun to beat down on the poor workmen.

"By hell, the Chaos dragons would pick us off seamlessly in this weather!" one of the boys quipped.

"Heh, you got that right. Perfect season for hunting… don't suppose your friend can cast a shield around here, can he?"

"Who, Josh? nah he's still busy at the moment, at the academy teaching kids how to make potions or something…"

"Ah right, may come in handy one day… once we start getting involved in the war and all"

"Huh? What war? We're neutral, aren't we? Besides they can't really strike us because it's written in the code."

"Indeed Marc, Indeed… but the Gods can easily just as well overturn that code!"

"Well if you that concerned why don't you shoot off? They could do with more soldiers. Don't need to think, just follow orders"

"Oh, while you just sit here and do nothing like you usually do?!"

A fight was about to brew, which the team foreman broke up before it got ugly.

"Hey hey! stop it you two….!"

They looked at each other scowling with intent, there clearly was a difference of sorts between them.

"Now let's just keep going down alright? we don't want to miss our wages…"

The group returned their trek downwards, both men remaining silent throughout. This was a hot button issue, the decision to go with the Harmony Council's demands for Egglund to send in reserve troops to would entail too many problems, Will the refugees be safe? Will conscription be enforced? Will the island become a defenceless target for the forces of Chaos?

For Marc, who'd never been involved in conflict a few fights at the bar, it terrified him the prospect of going out to a foreign land all alone up against dragons and monster beyond his comprehension. To die for a cause he had no part in let alone understand well enough to participate. It was hard enough breaking his back shovelling and hacking away at granite and basalt for some scare treasures, last thing he needed was to keep at it 24/7 for the sake of survival.

* * *

Soon the troubling thought passed and made his way toward the pub, where Joshua (or Josh) was chatting up the barmaid, although his luck with women leaved a lot to be desired, he turned his head around greeting the destitute-looking man.

"Ah hey Marc! Had a tough day as usual? Looked as if you climbed out of the mines with your bare hands, ha ha!"

"Aye very funny… gives us a couple of beers then eh Josh? Dying of thirst here."

Joshua started to sound a little anxious

"I'll buy two for us each then that's it ok...? after what happened last week you should definitely cut down"

"What do you mean that'll be it, man? I'm perfectly normal under the influence! Just felt a bit more tipsy than usual that's all"

Joshua was having none of it

"Oh that's all is it then eh?! Making advances to a well-known Elf kings' daughter? Is that what you call a bit tipsy? A near recreation of the Quetzalcoatl incident?!"

He turned back and paid the barmaid for two stein cups of mead, irritated at Marc's lack of tact.

Marc eventually sat down next to him

"Aye well, she came on to me like, you know giving me the eye and all that… had a pretty revealing dress too, you could see her rump well defined… oh and her melo-"

"Marc, please don't dig yourself further, you're already in a hole."

Joshua interrupted, noticing the other patrons starting at them. Marc unaware of the embarrassment instigated.

"Fine, I'll shut me trap"

Joshua then gave an approving smile, patting Marc on the cheek. He still had an affection for him despite his crazy antics.

"Anyway…" Joshua said sipping his mead "I need to talk to you about something that happened back at the academy… something quite interesting, in fact it's the reason I took an early leave… that and an incident with a botanical spell."

Marc had a bright grin on his face

"Oh aye, what have you been up to then eh?"

"Look never you mind! That's not the point, the point is that whilst I was tidying up after the fifth class I overhead some chatter in the meeting room next door to me… sounded as if the Council were there as well, especially in the manner they spoke."

Marc's eyes were wide open, it must've been a crucial meeting if they were involved, the Council were responsible for all the affairs on and off the island, including the responsibility to send out an official declaration of war.

"So I eavesdropped in a little and talked a lot about sending in a group of messengers to inform migrants in the other worlds, said there needed to be warned about a situation."

"Uh huh, and why's that so important then?"

"I don't know, it's something that might just interest us one day, get us out of the country and discover new places and societies…"

"Ah well, we'll be safe here Josh don't you worry, they'll get some dragon or mage to sort it out in the end, I doubt they'll use real people, too clumsy and all that"

"Hmm… well I best be off, need to have an early rest. Got to teach an 8am lecture in the morning"

"8am?! Jeez that's early..."

"Yeah well, some of us have a job to do eh? Anyway, I'll see you around sometime, and I'll tell you about that botanical incident when it's quieter around here"

Joshua got up putting his side bag on and headed for the door, before giving a thumb to his pal.

Marc did a quick wave and gulped the rest of his drink down in one go, letting out a big resonant burp, taking some pride in the act, the untamed nature of the man had some charm (dubious as it may seem).

As Joshua made it onto the path home, a looming shadow crept up upon him from behind…


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N This chapter's a bit fluffy and doesn't have anything substantial plot-wise, this serves to introduce Kanna and momentarily shift to a lighter tone. Also as a precaution there's an M rated moment coming up.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

It was a golden morning; the sky was a radiant blue peppered with clouds wispy and clear. The sun shone brilliantly with golden rays spreading the districts and towns into a gorgeous bright playground. Everyone was out heading either to the beach or a shopping binge.

In an open park where the paths are wide and smooth, a rapid swoosh zoomed pass the people, taking many by surprise. They couldn't tell who it was, but the blur looked pink and was certainly wearing something that made it go incredibly fast.

" _KANNA-SAAAN!"_

A high-pitched voice shortly followed afterwards, panting incessantly trying in vain to catch up to the lightning bolt. It was Riko who recently introduced Kanna to rollerblading, as they both thought it would be a great activity to do after sleepover, little did she know how Kanna got into the swing of it seamlessly.

Subsequently Kanna turned her ankles to the side and skidded to a halt, enough distance from the park exit and nearby crossing, leaving a trail of dust.

Riko soon caught up to her, exhausted like a sun ripe tomato.

"Hey these boots are wicked Saikawa, so fast…"

Kanna remarked, obviously impressed by them. She took something ordinary and turned them into an effective mode for transport, as if she didn't stand out already.

Riko caught her breath and beamed, astounded by her grace and ability.

"Yeah they are, Georgie bought them for me last Christmas and were sitting in the closet for a while so I thought I'd took them out for you to try on, I'm clumsy as heck so it won't do any good on my feet."

"Wow so you had them all along? Who ever invented these must be a super genius."

She took them off and put back on her red shoes, the pools in her eyes shimmered, Kanna gazed at them like a pile of gold at the bottom of the ocean. The humans must have been awesome inventers designing such fun products, she thought they were the best things in the world.

Riko to awareness to this, giggling at the cute sight of Kanna taking an interest in those mythical shoes.

"Say Kanna-san, you can keep them if you want to."

Her eyes lit up in an instant, gasping in glee, "You mean it Saikawa…?"

"Yeah! Think of it as a thank you present for staying over..."

In an instant Kanna embraced Riko tightly, nearly knocking them over. Riko couldn't contain the euphoria and let out a squee, blushing wildly. "Thank you…"

After they let go Riko regained her composure and calmed down. She'll need to control these urges someday.

"So uh… I-I I'll see you on Monday then?"

She said in a wobbly voice, the dragon girl's soft touch still echoing inside her.

"Hm."

Kanna nodded and with that she gave a little kiss to Riko on the cheek and walked off back home, it set her off like a rocket of ecstasy

" _SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"_

It could be heard for many yards.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kobayashi and Tohru were still in bed. They drank heavily the night before and haven't the faintest of what went on, the reminders they had was dry throats and headaches. The former got up groggy rubbing her forehead.

" _Ugh, overdid it again… thank Christ it's the weekend, any other day I'd collapse pronto, besides with the project nearing completion the boss gave me the day off."_

She flung herself back into bed having a short lie in. Her throat felt like a thousand eraser shavings stuck inside that won't come out.

A few moments later Kobayashi reached her arm out to Tohru and softly brushed her hair.

"Tohru darling…"

She slowly woke up too, coughing a bit sounding hoarse, she was no better. "Mmmm, Yes Miss. Kobayashi?" the peach highlights laying on her body, Tohru had such beautiful long hair.

"Could you make me some breakfast please?" She croaked, "my throat's killing me and need a hangover cure."

Tohru turned on her side and wrapped her legs around Kobayashi's, her arm reaching for Kobayashi's back

"Later on," she mumbled "But first I want us to have a few more snuggles first." she said, with a slight mischievous tone.

Kobayashi knew what Tohru was after, those piercing apricot eyes told all, she had an unamused look.

"Not at this time of day thank you, you still have work to do and the neighbours are loud enough as it is, we don't need us to add on top of that."

Tohru pouted "Aww but I was looking forward to some fun." She said, like a child not getting their way.

Kobayashi gave a sigh of defeat and let her guard down, much to Tohru's delight. "Oh alright… I guess I could do with a morning delight." she said, grinning a little "after all it is just the two of us."

"Excellent!" Tohru exclaimed, now given permission to have free reign on her master's body

She extended her wet tongue out, aiming squarely on Kobayashi's bare fruits, in for the kill.

But suddenly, the front door opened.

"Lady Tohru, Kobayashi-san, I'm home"

The pair immediately stopped what they were doing and looked at each other mortified.

"Crap it's Kanna, she's back!"

Tohru launched herself out from bed and got dressed in no time thanks to her scales, but for Kobayashi she had to actually put on clothes. "Tohru go and see her, I'll be ready in a moment."

"Ok" She said, somewhat disappointed _"I could've had an unforgettable moment with my Kobayashi!"_

Kanna stood for a moment, forcing her small white horns to appear and her stringy purple tail sprung out bouncing onto the ground. Concealing them wasn't too hard and it kept her profile low, if she had them on all the time then people would notice and cause a stir.

Tohru came out and greeted the dragon child. "Welcome home Kanna! Did you have a good time at Saikawa's?"

"Uh huh, look what she gave me…"

Kanna enthusiastically picked up the roller-skate boots showing off her new toy.

Tohru was equally keen "Oh my God what are those? They look amazing!"

"Hm, that's what I said too"

Kobayashi eventually came out in her regular clothes, looking at two of them engrossed in those shoes, no dragon has ever witnessed them before. "Hey Kanna, those are some sweet rollerblades you have there."

"Huh?" they both turn to her, astonished.

"Rollerblades, y'know, you put them on your feet and skate around in them… I'll show you how they work after Tohru gets breakfast ready" she winked at her knowingly.

"Huh? Oh right! Breakfast!" Tohru giggled nervously, having been under a trance. "I'll get that ready right away!" She hurried over the kitchen hastily getting out the frying pan and some bacon. She couldn't wait to try them on herself so made quick bacon sandwiches for all.

"Brekkie, Brekkie, Brekkie, wanna try my roller bladey, bladey~" she sung, the excitement flowing in the air….

Koboyashi, thought to herself, beaming.

" _That's my Tohru"_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Later on in the park, Shouta and Lucoa are strolling with Lucoa taking lead, chirpy and optimistic. The birds were singing on the blossom branches, petals falling onto their hair like confetti. It made her beam with pride feeling as if nature was complimenting her beauty.

"Isn't this a beautiful day Shouta-kun?"

The boy remained nervous, shuddering his shoulders scanning left and right for every tree and bush where the bullies could spring out. His right eye only gradually beginning to improve with the skin shrinking down to regular size.

"Yeah it is… perfect and quiet"

Lucoa turned around, checking up on him. She sensed he was still uneased and frightened.

"Is everything ok Shouta?"

He stopped and thought of a response to divert another deep conversation like yesterday, he didn't feel comfortable speaking to Lucoa about it last night and wouldn't want to bother her with more issues at school. But he soon realised prevaricating the question would make things more complicated leading to endless outbursts detrimental to health.

"Um… can we sit down for a minute? I want to talk about something…"

Lucoa felt a mixture of concerned and impressed, concerned about what Shouta had to say but impressed that he's speaking up, like a mother she wanted the best out of her young master and let him express himself without fear or duress. "Sure, there's a bench over here."

They both sat on the bench beside a big water fountain, the gurgle and stream of water eased the tense nerves in the child's body, it felt calm and safe.

"What is it you want to talk about Shouta?" she asked, confident of his courage.

Shouta looked to the side.

"What I want to know is, why do people bully?"

This was a new yet familiar question to Lucoa, dragons have been subject to prejudice since the start, from humans and themselves. But between children is a distinctive area, she put a finger on her lips.

"Hmm, that is a good question. One possibility is an internal imbalance of power, one guy needs to have control over others in order to feel adequate, often this explanation stems from jealousy. They want what you have but can never tell you directly in case of rejection."

Shouta thought about this, it made some sense. He was known to be a peculiar child at school, having different hair and reserved about his feelings, to others he seemed weird, but he just wanted to keep his background a secret. Then there was the moment he sneaked in a potion to perform better at track and field, not being overtly athletic. That surely caught more prying minds, he recklessly revealed himself to everyone and there's no other explanation.

"I guess that's true, they were jealous of who I am… should've known better than to do that stupid stunt. Now everybody will know right?"

Shouta rested on Lucoa's side, dejected and sad. believing this was all his doing and deserved everything coming. _was there anyone else to blame really?_

Lucoa rubbed his chest smoothly, reassuring the lad.

"Well if they know, they know, and you'll have to learn to live with it. But what you shouldn't live with is the abuse those jerks hurl at you. A silly mistake perhaps but that doesn't warrant what your getting at the moment"

Shouta was dumbfounded, he expected her to scold him but turned out she understood the dilemma he faced, suggesting that Lucoa authentically does care for him.

"You're special and have a great deal of potential, and a few idiots who are bigger than you can't ever squeeze that out. No matter how hard their punches are you will stay strong and firm like a tree standing in the wind, you're a mage having more powers than any other human being"

After hearing those words, he smiled warmly more confident in himself.

"Besides, if those bullies keep giving you trouble…"

A gleam in her discoloured pupil shone.

"They have to get through me, and I'm not as soft as I seem."

Shouta cuddled up close grateful for her support.

"Thank you kind demon, you're the best"

Lucoa couldn't help but bring him in, letting the boy rest for a bit. It was particularly special to her. Transitioning into someone like a best friend or carer, someone to listen to and assist whenever you're feeling down. She knew she can't always be wilfully oblivious to Shouta's feelings and distract it with innuendos. It has to be much deeper than that…

All of a sudden, they heard a high-pitched noise.

 _AAAAAAAAAAAH! *SPLASH*_

In a flash they turned their backs to find Tohru falling head first into the fountain leaving her pantaloons open for public exhibition, legs kicking back and forth with the roller-skates on. Protip: anything Kanna can do Tohtu can't do half of it.

Kobayashi and Kanna came running after, pulling her out. costume all sopping wet and hair flat as tarmac.

"Well what do you think? Need to get more practise but impressive nonetheless right?" Tohru gushed as if that was going to impress anyone beyond her love.

Kobayashi gave a look of slight indifference

"It was alright, could've handled the control a tad better"

Tohru was stunned, " _Me_ _? Alright? No that just won't do!"_

"What do you mean alright!? I was perfect, I had the style and grace of a crane…"

Kobayashi chuckled "Yeah, grace of a construction crane that is"

Tohru pouted and folded her arms, not impressed.

"Then I guess you won't enjoy the Kaiseki Ryori I'm preparing for dinner later"

Kobayashi then froze eyes wide open. Kaiseki Ryori, the most exquisite dish in Japanese cuisine! She'd be a fool to turn that down…

"Oh, did I mean alright? I meant excellent heh heh… you're number one Tohru, no doubt about it!" " _Damn it Tohru stop getting smarter!"_

Tohru went smug in victory "That's better" she slipped the boots off and gave them back to Kanna, fretting to make sure they were alright.

Lucoa giggled at the two of them, smiling at the conversation. "I tell you what Shouta those two fall for each other every time…"

He laughed a little too "Yeah, like peas in a pod… or falling lilies entwined"

"Hey that's a nice analogy there…" Lucoa replied, she thought for a few minutes. "Y'know, If there was a way to properly bless their relationship, then that would be the greatest gift anyone can have."

Shouta's ears perked up, "You mean like a love potion?"

Lucoa glossed over the suggestion. "A love potion would be nice, but it wears off after a few hours. I'm thinking in terms of binding, let them feel each other physically and mentally, be in thought that lasts forever"

He gave it more consideration, "Ah a psychic potion! That's what you mean right?"

Lucoa nodded. "Yeah, that's more like it… anyway, I'm feeling hungry, wanna head back for lunch? Make some fresh omurice?"

"Sure, I'd love that" Shouta replied, eager for the fluffy taste.

They then left heading back home, holding hands together.

* * *

 **A/N: This is another fluffy chapter for feels and fun, next one will have more momentum as we shift to the other world.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Joshua's house was a rustic centrepiece in an enclosed forest, many refugees to Egglund set up habitats further afield from the towns and villages for privacy and safety reasons. They won't be attacked as often in their birthplaces, but the main population has been recognised to shown disdain to the newcomers. Where Joshua lived there's less chance of xenophobic maniacs setting homes on fire or lopping tails off. He thought back to Marc for a moment, _"You were always tough to handle, but thank God you've changed."_

He bumped into Cremene, who just frowned and walked off, neither of them speaking. He regarded him as a bad influence on the young Marc many years ago, teaching him how to steal and pick on the Chaos dragons, becoming increasingly difficult and sought to wreck society. When Marc got caught and sent to the mines they barely saw one another which is for the best given the circumstances. Nowadays Cremene is hardly seen anywhere, coming out in the evening shade alone. Joshua didn't care much for him, the less sight the better.

Joshua went inside and left his satchel on the hook, returning its contents back to the cupboard of potions and spells. Tearing up one of them, "Not going to have a repeat of that incident again" he muttered to himself, the botanical spell will need some dire reworking. He then prepared a herb tart for dinner, using freshly crushed parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme. It reminded him of Elma, once the figurehead of humanity's dreams.

He further evoked the memories seeing the tart cook in the oven, the flames wild and rising. It made him break to a cold sweat, hearing the cries of agony and help from the mind. He closed his eyes tightly turning those memories away, they vanished into obscurity when a knock on the door is heard.

"Who is it…?" He turned and came to answer it, sceptical. Not many visitors around here frequently, except for the guards informing of another dearly political debate. The door opened and revealed a tall intimidating man standing before him, a reddish-black coat concealing large wings and a look of full stern darting at Joshua's pale face. It was Tohru's father, the Emperor of Demise and had been following him home.

"Young man, may I come in?" the emperor ordered.

Joshua held his breath and kept cool, He knew the man despised humans for many decades and is aware her daughter ran away to be with one. But since then things have settled down and aren't so heated.

"Yes… um, make yourself comfortable" Joshua ushered him in and closed the door, _what could he want? Money? Information on Tohru's whereabouts?_ he shouldn't ask about it to such a feared person. The emperor sat at the table with Joshua hastily pulling out the tart in the kitchen, feeling obliged to service him, like a calvinist expecting righteous judgement any second now. He laid out the table and placed the dinner squarely on the middle as if it were a meal for two.

The emperor smirked in amusement "You humans never tire to bring me comedic value, it's one of the very few redeeming qualities you possess…"

Joshua chuckled fretfully, it was an awkward predicament. "So… why are you here? If you don't mind me asking?"

The emperor let out a small grumble, the young man had some nerve questioning him. "Well if you must know, I have come to discuss the events of what is happening at your country right now, given how you skilfully overheard our conversation…"

Joshua had to think of something _"Oh no, he found out I was listening in earlier, I'm in for it now"_ he gulped.

The emperor resumed "As you've heard Egglund is in a state of crisis, people are calling for an entente with the Harmony faction, meaning conscription will be enforced allowing every creature be sent out to decimate my people, resulting in those who wish to flee nowhere to hide and left at mercy to both factions."

Instead Joshua raised an eyebrow, _and why is this so important?_

"However, we have looked for alternatives to avoid such a situation and came up the most effective and safe solution; we're going to send out a group of messengers to retrieve the migrants living in other worlds, that way, we have a better chance at winning the war… and that includes Tohru"

Joshua ate his tart slowly, not letting it go cold. He seemed suspicious on the emperor's intentions.

"So you want to people to go search for your daughter, is that it?"

The man scowled

"Be that as it may, I need all the assistance I can receive in order to keep the war between me and the Harmony faction and no one else, unless you want further bloodshed"

Joshua stopped, and recollected on the past, where non-believers of Seikai the Miko would be tortured, abused and executed under an evil the likes of which nobody has seen before. He decided that whatever the emperor suggested it was a better back-up than a potential massacre.

"Ok then, so who's going to be the messengers?"

The emperor stared at him squarely, faintly smiling. To which Joshua was bewildered.

"Who me…?"

"Given that humans are generally unreliable, weak and unassuming in appearance I figured it would be wise to sent one or two out to fetch my daughter in other world, given she is used to human interaction"

Joshua smirked, _"So you_ _ **are**_ _after Tohru, heh, you can't hide your intentions forever"_

"Anyway, my stay here is limited, I am needed back at the council to settle about emergency ships, if I'm going to continue the battle I must make sure only the targets get harmed, I'm sure you understand."

"Aye, perhaps I do… and the fact you're still sour over Tohru's exile is really getting to ya"

The emperor didn't reply to that audacious remark, he knew he had to be patient with the human if he was to get what he wanted.

He then gave Josuha a brown leather sack, light to carry. "This is what you'll need for your journey, inside you'll find the book which has the spell to the other world, and two potions which, and I do stress this Joshua, must be taken by Tohru and her lover"

" _Lover huh?"_ he couldn't help but smile _"things are finally looking up after all, does this mean he's come to terms with their relationship?"_

"And another thing, you must bring them back by the next three days or else things will have deteriorated past the point of repair, is this clear Joshua?"

He nodded "Understood sir" he personally had no idea how to respond to this.

"Good…" The emperor got up and went for the door "I hope our conversation went well tonight, you are after all now responsible for bringing back my child, because if something happens to her…" his pupils lit up and wings sprouted.

Joshua gave a nervous reply "Of course… I'll make sure she's safe"

"I hope so" and with that he walked out, subsequently transforming into a red beastly dragon, larger than any other one, spreading his wings and flying away, the downwind creating big swoosh in the trees and rumbles in the house.

Joshua looked inside the bag and examined one of the potions, it was magenta and still like water, he opened the top to have a sniff.

"Lilies?"

* * *

Few minutes later after taking flight…

 _ **SWOOOSH**_

" _AGHHHH!"_

A giant metal spear slammed into his underbelly and repulsed the emperor back, desperate to break free, he flapped his wings harder and lunged his head forward but then.

 _"AAAAAAGGGGGHHH!"_

Two more came charging through, wedged inside his abdomen, this time the pain was too much and weakened his defences, letting the weapons drag him back to the ground with a massive earthquake thud. He went comatose later on, groaning in agony. Surrounded by mysterious figures, he heard small voices as he passed out

" _Well done ?, we won't have any more obstacles to deal from now."_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 _DING DONG_

Kobayashi opened the door, to find an emotionally tense Elma staring downwards below, ashamed to be in this position. She waited a few minutes before ringing the bell.

"Hey… um, is something the matter?" wondered Kobayashi, although in the back of her head knew the answer.

Elma looked up and changed her outlook, appearing perky rather than gloomy, "Oh nothings the matter Kobayashi-san, I came here to visit, mind if I come in?"

Kobayashi stood confused, moments ago Elma was despondent, and now its shifted to the other side, _is she hiding something?_

"Ok come right in, make yourself at home" she replied, slightly concerned that Tohru is still cleaning the living room and another confrontation is the last thing she wanted.

"Great!" Elma stepped in extending her arms to Kobayashi, while Tohru's watching midway hoovering the floor.

"Ahem" the dragon maid cleared her throat disapprovingly, giving Elma an ominous glare. She could kill her right now.

The pair promptly broke apart, aware of the warning. Tohru's duties includes making sure nobody steals her master's heart. If they so much as stand a hair's breadth to Kobayashi, she'll give them a heart attack to remember. Fiercely loyal to the bitter end, Tohru will not let anyone take the affection away.

Kobayashi went to the kitchen preparing lunch for the three of them, "Elma would you like something to eat? We're having chicken and noodle miso soup, Tohru's busy cleaning so I'm helping out."

The ears perked up, whenever food was mentioned Elma's pupils became glistening pools, glorious comfort food to ease the pain. The junk food binge the other night had little effect on her body, her metabolism distinct to the other humans meant putting on weight will be a hard feat to accomplish.

"I'd love some Kobayashi-san" She said merrily, feeling she has value unlike at work where the supervisor bellowed at her constantly. She briefly thought why she worked there in first place, to prover herself serviceable to the humans? If so, then it didn't work so well the first time round and besides these humans demand more than good looks and prestige. They base your worth on what you provide for society and if you trip up they'll cast you out into gutter. Elma just couldn't keep up with the tasks any longer. After a period of introspection, she went back to her determined self, not wanting drag anyone down.

Tohru finished hoovering and dusted off the ornaments, keeping a close watch on Elma. She refrained from starting an altercation considering Kobayashi was there cooking which made her marginally resentful, it should be **her** providing Kobayashi's needs not the other way around.

"Tohru when your finished cleaning could you give me a hand with the vegetables?" Kobayashi said, aware of the vibes.

Tohru gleamed, hastily wiping the dust of the shelves. Being next to Kobayashi would mark her property from others in the room, that way Elma wouldn't dare try cosying up to her. "I'm on my way Miss. Kobayashi, just clearing out the last of this blasted dust" she gushed swiping the shelf in one brash swoop. "Perfect!"

After that she joined Kobayashi who was having trouble cutting the ginger, the knife kept slipping narrowly missing the fingers. Tohru had a devious expression on her face knowing what to do in this situation.

Tohru came up from behind, resting her thighs on Kobayashi's rear end. Taken by surprise she dropped the knife on the chopping board blushing like a rose. "Tohru, what the hell are you doing…?" Kobayashi stuttered. "Shhh…" The maid reassured, "I'm showing you the way." Tohru cooed and placed her hands above Kobayashi's, using them to pick up the knife and firmly sliced the ginger into circles, the pressure aided by the combined force of the hands. Tohru let out a moan of pleasure touching the raw skin of Kobayashi's soft hands. Kobayashi herself didn't protest, while it was unprovoked it felt so good and warm. Who would say no?

A few minutes later Tohru kissed her master on the cheek, letting the warmth fill them up in elation before letting go so Kobayashi can scrap the ginger and other vegetables into the saucepan, frying heatedly with an alluring fragrance, the green onions and chillies painted the apartment exuberantly making all three of them breath in savouring the smell.

"Mmmm that smells gorgeous" Tohru exclaimed, licking her lips. Kobayashi smiled and giggled, admiring the unsubtle nature, one of the great things about Tohru was she always had enthusiasm bubbling inside of her, she would stand by her lover no matter how impossible the task may seem and would show great appreciation whenever it was done. Nothing could ever set her down.

"Hey, are you two finished making love in there? I'm starving!" Elma shouted, wanting her grub more or less done. Tohru immediately became cross and came over to the table, face inches away from Elma. "We would have finished if we were cooking for two people!" she yelled clearly agitating the Harmony dragon into summoning her trident. Kobayashi intervened soon enough before the fight got started.

"Knock it off two of you! We put the vegetables in and now starting with the chicken and noodles, lunch won't be for another 15 minutes ok?"

The trident vanished, and Elma calmed down, showing quiet annoyance. Kobayashi then grabbed Tohru's arm and dragged her back to the kitchen. "What in God's name were you doing Tohru? Could we not have a day where you destroy the place?" Tohru silently looked to the floor, uncharacteristically dreary, "I'm sorry… it's just I felt something wrong, something distressing, that something terrible is going down."

Kobayashi took an understanding, "You mean like a premonition?"

"Yeah yeah, something like that" She could sense Tohru was deeply concerned but couldn't put a finger on as to why.

"Hmm, well we'll discuss it when lunch gets finished" Kobayashi said beginning to slice the chicken. Tohru came from behind again, this time for an embrace, "I love you Miss. Kobayashi" she said delicately. "I love you too Tohru"

They then prepared the meal together, like a committed married couple.

* * *

"For the last time Josh, I ain't comin' " Marc said exhaling deeply back in the pits of the diamond mines, using whatever precious little oxygen there is. Joshua too was feeling the strain but pressed on. "Look Marc, this is a one in a million opportunity you won't find anything else like it… _cough cough"_ Marc could tell Joshua was about to suffocate, trembling barely able to stand up. He swiftly dropped his tools and picked him up dashing outside before he passes out.

"Stupid sod…" Marc said with bated breath, "you coulda got yerself killed man!" moments later when Joshua gained enough air in his lungs he got up and restarted the conversation. "I'm not kidding Marc, the emperor came to me last night and gave me this satchel, with instructions on how to get to the other world, now why exactly would he piss about if he went through the trouble of arranging a two week leave back at the Academy"

"Wot? They let yer go jus like that?"

"Yeah, soon as I went into the bloody place, the head mage said my services aren't required and told to go back doing extramural activities for the time being" Joshua explained, his patience wearing thin.

"Aye but yer a human like, you don't have any of those fancy magical powers like dem dragons or mages"

"I know but apparently the emperor said that humans are unassuming and blend into the environment seamlessly, if we let a dragon do it all it takes is one screw-up and everybody knows!"

"Ahh but it all seems a bit dodgy like-"

"But that's not our main concern is it? We got to go to the other world to warn the others, including the emperor's daughter"

"Ah well, all seems a bit dodgy like- "

"MARC, ARE YOU COMING OR NOT?" Joshua bellowed, getting angry at him, the usually soft demeanour had had enough. Mark was flabbergasted, never seeing his best friend like this. He couldn't say anything, it was that shockingly painful.

"Fine, I'll go do it on my own shall I?" Joshua then stormed off leaving a stunned Marc in the distance.

The foreman came up beside him, looking disappointed at Marc. "Y'know, I've known you two as friends since you were a wee lad, and never left each other's company. Now I know it's not my business and it's up to you, but I think you should go up there with him…" Marc glanced at a lonely Joshua trudging through the tall grass and looked at the Forman for answers "You've been offered something no one else in the entire world has the chance to do…are you going to throw it all away like that?

Marc focused back on Joshua, now almost invisible from the naked eye, he gave a bated breath before sprinting off towards the traveller, full of intent. "JOOOOOOSH!"

"OI JOOOOOSH!"

"JOOOOOOSH WAIT UP!"

Joshua stopped and turned, seeing Marc running towards him like hare on steroids

Eventually he caught up hugging Joshua tightly up in the air, laughing together glad to be back in each other's company, Marc set him down again, elated

"So, how's about that trip eh?"

Joshua frazzled his hair, equally grinning with excitement. "Ya cheeky begger Marc, knew you'd come back… why the bluffin'?"

"Aye well, I'm an indecisive bugger, aren't I?"

Joshua smiled and packed up the bags "Come on then, adventure awaits us!"

Marc chuckled and the both of them set off, ready to venture into new and perhaps dangerous territory.

* * *

Somewhere in a dimly lit room… a wounded creature hears chatter.

 _"Were they anyone else beside him?"_

 _"No sir, but I encountered a human on the way back."_

 _"Ah, Good… we have someone to lure the bait."_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

After the meal was finished Tohru cleaned up in the kitchen, remaining glum but less moody. Averting a full-scale confrontation with her rival was achieved at least. In the living room Elma and Kobayashi sat together watching Kanna play a kart game on the TV, she swayed her head side to side whenever the kart turned forcing a chuckle every now and then from Kobayashi.

"Adorable isn't she Elma?"

"Yeah, it's nice she has someone to be her mother… in fact you're doing a better job than her biological ones."

Kobayashi raised an inquisitive eyebrow, "Really?"

"Mhm" Elma explained, "her actual parents didn't pay much attention to her, let her do whatever she wanted, hence the constant pranks."

"Ah, that explains some of the reports I get back from school" Kobayashi said, sipping the beer. "Tohru told me how she got exiled when Kanna showed up, the parents grew sick of it."

"Well, I wouldn't expect them to accept her back any time soon." Elma said forlornly "given they were lousy to begin with it's feasible they'll leave her out for a very long time, wouldn't want the responsibilities of bringing up their own child."

Kobayashi turned to Kanna feeling sad, _who could treat a child like that?_ It could be said there are kids who grew up okay having useless parents, but that isn't an excuse to neglect a child's needs. A person who's deprived of love and care does a lot of damage psychologically, it could leave someone like Kanna down a dark path of destruction. Kobayashi stared a little longer and could almost cry at the thought of leaving her child behind. Kanna practically is her child no question.

Kobayashi got up and sat down on the floor next her, bringing an arm around the girl's shoulder. Kanna rested on her chest acknowledging the warmth,

"My precious kid…" she soothed, caressing Kanna's white hair. "You mean the whole world to me, I will try my best to care for you, you won't go hungry or feel ignored, I will be the best mom there is ok?". It may be the side effects of the alcohol, but a hint of sincerity was detected in the voice.

"Yes Kobayashi-san" Kanna replied, attention slightly divided.

Kobayashi kissed her on the head, hugging close "That's my girl"

Elma beamed at the sight, a tight bond of mother and child melted her heart. It harkens back to a guy's friend she knew a while ago. Unfortunately, the friend didn't get the same affection and turned him reckless, she wondered if he's still around.

"I best be off…" Elma said picking up her bag, Tohru grinned in delight ridding herself of the insecure rival.

"Hang on Elma!"

Or so it seemed.

"We're having Kaiseki Ryori for supper tonight, perhaps you could stay overnight? We're inviting others over too"

Elma gasped and dropped her bag back on the hook, again the promise of food lured the woman in like mouse to cheese, much to the chagrin of Tohru of course. In fact, when the washing was done she made an "I'm watching you" gesture to Elma.

"Oh Tohru…" Kobayashi remarked, there's something funny to be found in their little bickering. Like two schoolgirls arguing over a hot boy.

Tohru sighed and gave in "Fine, she can stay for the time being, but I don't want any funny stuff between you two, as her waifu that's my privilege alone."

Kobayashi bursted out in hysterics. "Waifu?!... ha ha!"

"Yeah, it's what the internet told me..." Tohru said as though she meant it.

"Oh this is so rich." Kobayashi snorted unable to contain the laughter. she then resumed watching the video game with Kanna, enjoying the excitement. Tohru's moments of unintentional comedy charmed the woman, sealing the relationship in spite of Elma's presence

* * *

Somewhere in an isolated part of a country is a gothic cathedral made of limestone and marble, few people come and go in hooded robes like representatives of a secret society. A mixture of humans and dragons met up at certain times to discuss upcoming projects. The nature of them strictly confidential that should any of them slip it out, accidentally or deliberately, will face more than expulsion. The leader is also a tightly kept secret apart from the closest aids. Nobody knows anyone, and their disappearance would not be the slightest bother, you can go but never sign out.

A follower entered the place silently, horns pointing out on the top of its head, an unusual sight given most members are predominantly human despite the odd admission. He climbed up a spiral staircase of mahogany wood leading high up to a hallway where various noises are heard from the adjacent rooms. Sounds of crashes, fizzes and bangs emit sporadically as if it were a chemical factory. He caught a glimpse inside seeing splintered wood and charred animal cadavers.

It unsettled him how the experimentation process worked, but forwent the thought reaching the end of the corridor where a gilded door was, two people exited from it in a hush, mumbling to one another, he wondered what it could be about.

" _Enter…"_ A voice commanded. the figure came in discarding the robes revealing the hidden features. It was Cremene, the Harmony dragon hellbent on destroying the Chaos faction entirely. He recently found someone who shared the same ideals, an accomplice by the name of Hugo who stood overlooking a giant map of the world scanning for the next move.

Hugo turned around greeting his new friend, a cold smile seeped in.

"Ah Cremene, so nice of you to turn up, I take it you had safe journey reaching here?"

He spoke with received pronunciation, signalling confidence in authority. The man certainly wasn't young, in his late fifties or early sixties. But his demeanour made up for the loss of youth, sounding calculated with a spell of charm on top. You could read his inner thoughts and schemes just by looking at his face.

"Yes sir, I came here alright" Cremene replied with a touch of nervousness. He didn't know the full picture of Hugo's plans, the only given orders were to find the location of the Emperor which had been fulfilled. He felt compelled to ask but couldn't.

Hugo came forward patting him on the shoulders, starring into his emerald eyes.

"Good, I'm fortunate to have you on board. Not many people have the stomach to do what one is asked, regardless of petty consequences. They lack willpower."

Cremene no longer felt nervous, he felt welcomed.

"Indeed, my people are cowards, they won't rise up and seek the peace they crave for, instead they talk of negotiations, endless talking and nothing done while the inferior laugh at our faces…"

He grimaced, thinking back to the disillusionment and anger of his childhood.

"But this time, we will be the victor in all of this, we will eliminate our enemies and ravish their children, let them know who's in charge, no more broken promises made by fools, we will seize the day and become the heroes of our generation."

Hugo contentedly watched Cremene's hate seething inside, everything fell into place.

"Then let us turn that dream into a reality my friend."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The Kaiseki was laid out on the table exquisitely, a Takiawase course of steamed meat and vegetables with assisted Tohru's breath, Yakimono of freshly grilled swordfish using only her flames, Hussan of sushi made to upmost perfection using expensive ingredients from the butchers and finally Mukōzuke sliced thinly with Tohru's claws. Kobayashi did constantly remind her to wash her hands and fretted about wrecking the kitchen. But in the end, she did it. A pescatarian paradise.

Fafnir and Takiya are hanging out in the living room with Kobayashi, watching a spooky British tv show about a nuclear cover up by the government. It intrigued the trio seeing the level of deception going on by people in high places and businesses, Kobayashi wondered if the one who hired the subcontractors were working on a secret project. She didn't know what the company demanded of her, the orders were to follow the instructions not ask questions.

Takiya focused his gaze on Fafnir for a moment, heavily invested on the show. The slender posture and silky noir hair fixed with the blank expression tuned the man on for some odd reason. They lived together for a while yet neither of them has shown their feelings to one another in private, maybe it's Fafnir's aloofness but Takiya felt slightly hurt inside. As roommates, he thought, they should be bonding together as close friends (not necessarily lovers) but instead Fafnir spends all his time glued to the computer screen playing his RPG, barely any interaction whatsoever. It was like he didn't need him, just left alone forever…

"Ok you sloths, dinner's almost ready so I want you all to come to the table and stop whatever you're watching." Tohru called, with a cheeky touch.

The three snapped out of their train of thought, looking confused. "Kaiseki's a buffet style dinner Tohru. We can watch and eat at the same time" Kobayashi said.

Tohru folded her arms disappointed, "Alright, but I expect you to eat it up not just nibbling in the slowest time possible, spent two hours preparing it"

"I know, we could hear you…" Kobayashi chortled.

They all came to the table, Elma zoomed in from another room, she was having sweets in secret. She had a speck of cream on her cheek which Kobayashi noticed and rolled her eyes.

"What?"

"Nothing, Elma"

Tohru served up the first course, a small huff emerged seeing her rival still here. Tohru felt urged to mention the Saikei Meko incident to put her off but decided against it knowing full well to be too mean spirited, the bad feeling since lunch remained and struggled to hide it with false smiles.

* * *

"So, what's the next stage of the plan Hugo?" Cremene asked, following into the war room.

"For now, we remain observant." Hugo said, taking a shot of whisky. "With the Emperor held captive the Chaos faction will inevitably set course for Egglund, assulting the area constantly under the guise it is they who have trapped him."

"Uh huh… go on."

"The tension will then grow unbearable for the council, pressed with rising terrorist incidents and loss of life, soon they will have no alternative but to accept the Harmony faction's pact of support. Completing the transition into total war."

"I see, and I step in and gather the party, right?"

"Correct Cremene, they need a charismatic leader, somebody with courage, strength and intent…" He studied Cremene like a trophy than an actual person. "When I first laid my eyes on you I knew exactly what I was looking for."

The dragon had a self-assured demeanour. To him, Hugo understood what he wanted. Previously nobody took his worldview, the rants and desires brushed aside as rhetoric. The laughing and pelting riddled his mind, images of bloodied people lying on the grass and a lone boy crying, shaking them to wake up. It cut like a knife through butter.

"Yes, I will make them pay…" Cremene said lost in thought, busy trying to get it out.

"Is there anything the matter?" Hugo inquired.

Cremene swiftly looked back up, retaining his composure. "It's nothing sir, just a bad thought"

"Ahh, so I gather…" it was eerie how Hugo treated Cremene as the student, obeying the wishes with little to no question. The latter didn't mind, as long he felt respected Cremene would do anything you asked him to. The level of trust between them was sturdy enough to not argue. Besides Cremene couldn't dispute what he said. He wouldn't want to upset his master, Hugo had the strings.

The old man walked to the door, "Anyway, I must go and see our new guest below, you're at ease for the time being, gather your allies together for the anticipating battle."

"Yes sir, thank you… oh and one more thing."

"Yes?"

"While I was waiting outside the human's house I overheard the emperor talk about sending someone to fetch his daughter, I have a possibility that the human I bumped into was possibly assigned by that task."

Hugo's eyebrow raised and smirked. "Perfect, that should make things very interesting for our friend."

Cremene nodded and accompanied Hugo down the staircase, wearing his robes again. "I'll see you when I have everything ready." He then left the cathedral, blending back in the crowd.

Hugo headed deep down to the dingy cells lit by sporadic torches, it's listless atmosphere made gave the impression nobody was to come here. A guard had a chain of keys to his belt, leading Hugo to a cell further afield. He unlocked the cell door open, unveiling a red dragon tied firmly down on hard iron chains across its back, arms and legs, and one wrapped around its neck, so the head remained in one direction.

The beast awoke, focusing its shining red pupils on its captor. The eyes squinted, and a deep growl can be heard from its razor white teeth.

" _What is the meaning behind this?!"_ it called telepathically, trying hard not to lash out.

"Oh, nothing really, we thought it'd be best to get a minor inconvenience out of the way…" Hugo replied smugly, his unfeeling eyes piercing the dragon's "Let's face it, the war has reached a stalemate, and I'm doing all I can to accelerate it, which regrettably I have to make concessions."

" _Do not mince words with me, you treacherous cretin!"_ the dragon snorted, the steam visible and nearly blew the cell door off the hinges. _"We've seen each other numerous times to know you're more corrupt and bloodthirsty than any life form I ever met, even a human wouldn't go to such warped lengths. I suppose Cremene got dragged into your sick scheme as well?"_

"It is most true that I have brought the young fellow on board, we have a mutual understanding of our goals." Hugo walked around "The decimation of your people will be of great benefit, once they are swept away we plan to form a new kingdom on the foundation of peace and justice"

" _Peace and justice… ha! You will never say those words sincerely Hugo, not when in reality you want to grab all the power you can get."_

"Indeed…" The human slowly approached to him "Once Egglund joins the campaign, with my followers I shall wage my own war on you and the Harmony faction, and the Spectation, and the humans, and the Gods. Total war reaching all corners of the globe, then there'll be peace. I promise no one will be left out... including your daughter"

Suddenly the dragon fired up in rage roaring, lunging at Hugo's face inches from contact, restrained only by the chains.

" _I SWEAR BY MY ANCESTORS HIGH ABOVE IF YOU LAY ONE FINGER ON HER."_

Hugo wryly laughed "Yes, I've heard about your little conversation back at the house, it couldn't have been a more fortunate time, so you've sent a human to the other world to fetch your daughter. Well, perhaps it's a family reunion after all."

He then exited the cell, locking the door back again. He peaked through the bars.

"Been nice talking to you, old friend."

 _ **SWOOOOSH!**_

Hugo dodged the incoming flames, singeing the tip of his hair. He turned to the dungeoneer

"If he does something like that again, you're allowed to give out as much punishment needed to tame him"

The hooded figure nodded and stood besides, watching carefully.

The dragon, now hopeless, closed its eyes and sent a telepathic message as a last-ditch attempt for aid.

" _Tohru… help…. me…."_

* * *

Tohru let out a wide gasp, frozen still with a look of horror and shock.

"Tohru, are you feeling good?" Kobayashi placed an arm on her shoulder.

"That sounded like my father..."

The room went quiet and all eyes glared at her, "What did he say?"

"He said... he needs help."

* * *

 **A/N The TV show in Kobayashi's living room is a reference to Edge of Darkness, a BBC miniseries from the mid-80s, one of my all time favourite shows.**


	11. Chapter 10 Appendix

**Chapter 10 Appendix**

Everyone left later on and Tohru cleaned up the dishes as usual, her father's frail voice echoing inside.

"Are you sure it was your father?" Kobayashi questioned, preparing for the worst-case scenario. The Emperor tried to rip them apart from one another, is he trying again? Luring them into a false sense of duty?

"I'm damn sure Kobayashi, and he sound's as though he's in trouble"

"I wouldn't count on it yet Tohru, he could be baiting you to come home and seal us off."

"Perhaps so but we must consider the alternative, the way he spoke sounded faint and hurt. We may have to go into battle someday soon."

Kobayashi's eyes lit up

"Battle? don't tell me you're dragging me into this war. For Christ's sake I could die! I'm not some God that requires 50 or more slashes to keel over. I'm human! one hit and poof! Gone."

Thoru scrubbed rigorously.

"Besides your father's bluffing, I could tell…"

Harder she scrubbed.

"Scheming bastards never change, he's no better than a despot Tohru, we should just leave him."

Suddenly Tohru threw the plate down onto the tiled floor, shattering into little white pieces and lunged at Kobayashi, gripping her by the shoulders and pinned her against the wall, heating with anger and teeth gnashing.

"DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT AGAIN!"

The enraged dragon let go and resumed the housework, leaving Kobayashi shell-shocked crawling down into a ball… weeping." _Oh fuck, what have I done?"_

* * *

 **Apologies for this incredibly short addition, this is more of a bridge than a proper chapter. It's integral for the next phase of the story as tensions rise.**

 **To my loyal readers, I thank you all. Especially otaku4laifu and Scattershot98, your reviews give me confidence to push onward and realise this story to it's full, the support is incredible.**

 **Reviews are much appreciated.**

 **4AD.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"Right, so er… how do we get to the other side then Josh?"

"Hold on I'm going through the pages now, let's see… no, no, no, a ha! That's the one! Stand back Marc"

Moments later, Joshua's hands had a blue arura and put the two together, forming a blue ray onto the ground. A swirling vortex materialised afterwards.

"According to the instructions, this would land us directly to a country called Japan."

"Huh, Japan?! Where the bleedin' hell is that?"

"I don't know Marc, it's just what the emperor told me where her daughter would be. Now do you want to go first?"

The black hole looked intimidating to the larger friend, he had no idea as to where it'll land them in.

"Er... not sure about this"

The portal was about to shrink and a few minutes later Joshua had had enough.

"GET A MOVE ON YOU BIG LUG!"

"Wha- _**AAAAAAAAAAH!**_ _"_

He pushed Marc down and soon after Joshua jumped in, travelling downwards in time and space, where they'll end up depends if the spell has worked or not. But for the Emperor's sake it better do.

* * *

Sunday rolled on by to no event, Kobayashi and Tohru slept with backs to each other. Neither of them in the mood to talk, Tohru got up and got dressed. "I'm going to wake Kanna up for school, see you later." She coldly said, avoiding eye contact.

Kobayashi laid in bed for a few minutes, contemplating Saturday nights fallout. _"How could I be so callous?"_ she thought glumly staring at the floor, trying to piece together why she said those words. She feared for her safety alone without consulting Tohru on the matter properly, instead throwing insults at her father, though justifiably outraged, personally hurt Torhu. She's still her daughter and would protect him at all costs despite the animosity. She too rolled out of bed and got dressed, sighing where they're at now.

Kanna sat the table eating her cereal, looking depressed. She didn't like it when her guardians fought, it remined her of her original parents that would get into fights all the time over who spilt the wine, who didn't bring the dinner in, who lost the jewels…

Kanna watched Kobayashi leave the room and went straight out, a stony expression on her face. No kisses, no goodbyes, just straight out.

" _That's odd, Kobayashi-san would give Lady Tohru a kiss before leaving."_

She turned to Tohru for answers, "Lady Tohru, is everything alright?"

"Yes it is, we just had a silly argument on Saturday." She replied, getting the feather duster out "It happens to all couples, human or dragon."

Kanna sensed something deeper, "But I heard smashing, and Kobayashi-san was crying. Did someone hurt her?"

"That's none of your business Kanna" Tohru sternly faced back, startling the little girl. "Now hurry up, you don't want to be late for school."

Kanna swiftly got up and placed the bowl in the sink, putting on her shiny red backpack as she headed to the front door. She gave a glance at Tohru before leaving, wondering what happened to her surrogate mother.

" _She's turning scary… I don't like this!"_

When the door shut Tohru sat by herself, sad and welling up. Their relationship currently on the rocks, she didn't mean to upset Kobayashi that night, her head was filled of pain and trouble, causing her to be tense. She understood why Kobayashi was abrasive but couldn't bare the attacks on her father. It seemed too late to make amends for now.

She started cleaning up the place, dusting off the TV and table.

" _TOHRU… HELP ME!"_

The words tormented her like a drill, collapsing onto the floor grasping her head.

" _I'm coming father! I just don't know what to do!"_

She sobbed, becoming a broken wreck of emotions. She noticed Kanna has left her rollerskates behind. "She didn't even take her special boots…" she whimpered.

* * *

Takiya left his flat, feeling indifferent. Fafnir didn't get an ounce of sleep slaving away at the computer. He didn't even say goodnight or check up on him, earlier on he gently caressed his black hair only for him to scowl back and swipe it off. Takiya felt betrayed and ignored, his true feelings pent up in a little bow.

He met up with Kobayashi on the train to work, standing alone despondent.

"Hey Koba, feeling good?"

She broke out of her trance.

"Yeah I'm doing well"

"Nice, I just want to say think you for inviting us over for the Kaiseki on Saturday, delicious meal I had in a long time."

"Thanks, it's the best Tohru and I could do…" her tone lowered. "We had a falling out on that night, said some stupid things… it's my fault Takiya, shouldn't have hurt her feelings like that"

Takiya put an arm on her shoulder and smiled. "It's ok Koba, as long as you make up with her you can forget about it, you need to do it for Kanna too, she's young and needs looking after."

"True, she hates it when we get angry at each other, makes her frightened of us, I guess we must be more considerate other's feelings in the future, I can understand Tohru wanting to go back to the other world. But I'm worried both of us being hurt, I'm human after all y'know."

"Hmm… I see where you're coming from. Not easy having a girl like her huh?"

"It isn't Takiya." She looked at him with a faint smile "But it's worth it, she's a one in a million."

He beamed at the response, praising her willingness to look on the bright side.

The train came to a stop and they both left, talking and laughing at one another's stories. Things are picking up again.

* * *

Meanwhile back At Takiya's flat, Fafnir was storming the castle sewers for rare artefacts believed to belong to a rich civilisation. He was about to collect the last one when suddenly the chat-box exploded with frantic messages.

 _[Fynoderee84] OMG did u see outside? Σ(_ _･口･_ _)_

 _[FairyDoctorUltimate] Yeah, Saw it on the news recently, people falling out of the sky._

 _[Fynoderee84] Fafnir are you getting this?_

"Huh?" He uttered confusedly.

 _What are you idiots talking about?!_

 _[FairyDoctorUltimate] Turn on the news._

Fafnir got up and turned on the TV, seeing a reporter outside a beach. As they interviewed witnesses, two men walked on by passing through unnoticed.

"Odd" he uttered, "I recognise these men."


	13. Chapter 12

**Just a heads up, the second part is contains scenes of heavy violence. If uncomfortable don't read further.**

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

 _SPLASH!_

Marc belly flopped straight onto the water, sending waves crashing into people with firm force. He got up momentarily before being greeted by Joshua collapsing on him like a safety cushion. They both got up, the big man becoming irate.

"Sodding hell Josh, where are we?!"

"Don't know Marc, we've only got here!"

"Ah well, Fat lot yer spell did, we're supposed to be in Japland or whatever it's called and yer landed us in some friggin' beach."

"AH SHITE!" Joshua yelled.

"What?"

"I'VE LOST THE BLOODY POTIONS"

Joshua flailed his arms around, seeking the magenta bottles buried in the sand

"Potions?! You're still not playing magician again are ya?"

"Oh just go wait over there will ya? not in the mood for more arguing…"

Marc then sloshed forwards out of the water, soaked to the bone. He found shade under the palm trees where the crowd fixed their gazes onto the mysterious men.

One of them walked up to Marc, curious. "Hi there, um are you alright? Looked like a nasty fall you had."

Marc furrowed his brow. "Eh? You talk funny…"

" _Oh, A westerner… Baka, I know next to nothing about English! Well… I better give it a shot"_

"Ummm… I-I…. I like Shushi" She uttered, Marc totally dumbfound. "You like what?!"

The teen just walked away, looking embarrassed and humiliated. She went back to her friends hugging them for support.

"It's ok Ritsu-san you did your best." one of them comforted.

Later, Joshua came out, clasping the potions tightly in his bag.

"Right, got them. Let's go."

Marc nodded and got up, leaving next to him.

"Those people back there, They're weird."

"What do you mean they're weird? They're just like us"

"Well, they make funny noises, and sound high-pitched." Marc said, without a hint of irony. "Plus, their eyes are thin, wonder they could see through them at all."

Joshua rolled his eyes and groaned.

"Marc, Come on. You know better"

"I was only giving an opinion!"

"Yeah well keep it to yourself, you're neither cultured or intelligent enough to have respectable opinion."

Marc stood still, nonplussed.

"Look, I didn't mean that. What I meant was is that you don't have a filter, you just say what you want without regard, you call it an opinion but to other's it's an offence."

"Right, so I'm saying the wrong things then"

"In a roundabout way yes, this is a foreign world Marc, we can't be careless like back home."

"Oh…"

Marc resumed, perplexed a bit.

"So, what do we do now?"

"We'll find somewhere to stay over first, I need to unpack first and get our bearings straight."

"Aye and get something to eat 'cause I'm friggin' starving."

"Heh… you just beginning to sound like Miko" Joshua said, with a forced smile, hiding the pain away.

"Yeah, I remember rows of people standing in line, each plate filled with finest cuts of meat, big cakes and jugs of wine. All to be gobbled up by our glorious queen."

"Indeed, and that bastard priest… what I'd give to break his neck clean off"

It was uncharacteristic of Joshua to be this incensed. They both were… the priest abused his power to prosecute any dissenters of Seikai the Miko and have them promptly executed without trail. Joshua came close to being hanged before Elma interrupted. Since then he hasn't seen the corrupt priest in while, some say he exiled off to an island to retire under a pseudonym. But no matter what the circumstances are, Joshua was bent on getting his revenge for the friends and family members slaughtered by his command.

* * *

Shouta sat in line at the track and field, nervous as a frozen sheep. He looked left and right before raising his hand.

"Excuse me sir, can I be excused for the washroom?"

"You may as long as you're back here shortly… ok then class, warm ups please!"

The rest of the class started doing push ups while the purple boy quickly ran ahead to the changing rooms for the toilets, only for a group of boys to block the entrance.

"Just where do you think your going, shrimp?" one of them called, grinning menacingly.

Shouta gulped. "It's none of your business Takato, just move out of my way."

"Sure thing, come on boys, let him pass."

They opened the door, nefariousness hanging in the air. As Shouta went to changing rooms he heard the door slam behind and immediately felt a smack across the face, landing him onto the floor.

Takato grabbed him up by the cuff of his shirt, rage in his eyes.

"WHERE IS IT?"

"W-wh-where's what?... _SMACK"_

"Don't play games with me you little brat! Where's the potion?" he snarled.

"I-I-don't have it on me! I swear I have nothing on me…! please let me-AHHHHH!"

Takato wacked him down again, this time kicking him in the stomach and pelting from bags. Shouta could only curl up sustaining the damage.

after half a minute he stopped and left Shouta underneath piles of clothes and bags. "Next time… it'll be for real." He then went back to his pack outside, laughing.

"Shout…? Shouta?" The P.E. teacher said, searching for the purple boy. He heard whimpering coming from the changing rooms. There he found Shouta sitting on the bench, knees up to his face. Bruises bigger than dinner plates appeared on the legs.

"Gasp… Shouta! What happened to y-"

" _ **I WANNA GO HOME!"**_

He wailed, tears streaming down his face. The breathing laboured from the impact on his chest.

"Shouta, go wait in the nurse's office, I'll make a call to your guardian."

He nodded and collected his stuff from the peg, walking back to the school entrance like a lonely wrinkled balloon.

"Fucking Takato" The teacher muttered.

 ***Later***

"Hello… oh hey…. Is something the matter….? him?!... what has he done…...? Oh…. Oh right…... well, I-I'll pick him soon, thank you for calling me."

Lucoa put the phone down and went to the table, burying her face crying. _"I have failed you_ … _I'm so sorry I've let you down…"_

* * *

 **Guest star: Ritsu Tainaka of K-ON!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Lucoa cradled Shouta in her arms back home, He was bruised badly and could hardly move his joints. Her hot tears pelted his small cheeks like rain. "I'm worthless Shouta… That's all I'm ever good at, just buttering people up and not doing anything to change things. I have failed you…"

"No…. Please…. don't say that" the boy said, "You haven't failed, Lucoa. I held back."

"Wh-what do you mean?!"

"I didn't reveal myself to Takato, I let him get angry, he went nowhere… he wanted the potion, I'm not going to expose my whole background for the sake of some stupid bully" Shouta smiled reaching his arm out for her hair.

"He can kill me a thousand times over, but he won't get a word out of me… I remained strong."

"Oh Shouta-kun…" Lucoa brought him to cuddle close and warm, sobbing her heart out. "My brave boy… thank you for having faith in me."

He kissed her on the neck. "I'll always have faith in you, you're gentle, kind, always having a smile. Everything a boy could ask for."

"Hmm…" her smiled returned. "But there'll be one thing Shouta-kun, we're gonna give the bullies a frightening of their lives" she said, with that gleam in her eye. "It'll scare them straight into their hearts like a crooked dagger!"

Shouta smiled too, giggling positively at the plan.

"Yes… they'll be no nice Lucoa for them, Oh no… they'll get the full Quetzalcoatl experience! Heh heh… I'll gobble them."

Shouta's eyes were wide open with fear "Y-You're not actually planning on eating them, are you?!" He quivered at the thought.

"Ok ok… maybe not, but one thing is for certain. I won't wipe their memories clean, Uh huh… The pipsqueaks deserve to remember what'll happen if they mess with my Shouta again!"

Shouta hugged her, glad she's back to her old playful self.

"I have an idea" he whispered to Lucoa's ear.

"Hmm…. Oh yes… sounds risky, but the result justifies it."

The boy hi-fived her in approval, laughing heartfully.

"Ok Shouta, now let's get you healed."

The purple boy blushed madly.

"Don't worry, it's not _that_ brand of healing." Lucoa reassured.

"Phew, Good to know."

They both went upstairs, Lucoa used her healing magic to restore Shouta's health, the bruises shrunk, limbs and bones rejiggered. "The process will take some time, so I advise you stay in bed for a couple of days, I'll inform the tutors you are off sick."

"Thank you, Lucoa-san." Shouta said, tucked under the covers.

Lucoa kissed him on the forehead, beaming. "Don't sweat it~"

She then left the bedroom, Shouta heading into a deep relaxing sleep.

* * *

Back at the Cathedral, two men were in Hugo's war room. They wore grey uniforms and leather boots, armed with weapons on the belts. One stern and impatient, the other unsure and quiet.

"What are we doing here exactly? Thought we're going to be debriefed."

"We will be Craven…" The stern one replied "Soon as our customer gets here."

"Ah right… Dekker, you sure we came to the right place? He barely gave us any information. Nearly all our clients give descriptions, whereabouts, time, even places to recoup supplies. This all looks suspicious to me."

"As long as there's silver at the end, I don't give a damn." Said Dekker, agitated. "and neither should you."

Craven respired lightly. "Yes Sir."

Hugo arrived minutes in, carrying papers. "Sorry to keep you waiting gentlemen, took me some time to retrieve the correct files."

"Well perhaps you should've done your paperwork first before calling us, took us nearly 2 hours to find the place."

"My condolences Dekker but I too am pressed for time, this war is the longest we've ever fought, and I need to keep on top of it so everything goes according to plan. Plus, Cremene is occupied gathering force."

"Fair enough, anyway who's our targets?"

Hugo gave out the papers to them, sketches of Tohru, Fafnir, Elma, Kanna, Joshua and Marc were drawn in precise detail. "These are the ex-patriots who migrated to the other world, the last two were under orders to inform them of the current situation."

"So, you want us to bring them back here?" Craven inquired.

"Precisely"

"Dead or alive?" Dekker asked immediately.

"You're allowed to use force when necessary."

Dekker slyly smirked, glancing at Craven. "Well, we've got a lot of work to do then eh?"

Craven didn't say a word, just glancing back.

Hugo resumed. "I have prepared a gateway into the next world, I have managed to receive the exact location after thorough interrogation on our friend below. He's very quiet now after that."

"Good, best to leave them like that. Squeeze until they dry."

"Indeed, Dekker Indeed, so I suggest you go tell your men outside that everything's in place, all you need to do find them."

"Don't worry Hugo, we'll deliver the goods wrapped up in a bow"

Craven frowned, looking at his shoes.

"Good, you may leave."

"Thank you, sir. But one last thing, why us and not a dragon or a mage?"

"Answer's simple my dear boy, there's plenty of you about, the more abundant the less hassle."

"I see… like cannon fodder."

"Good day to you Craven" Hugo scowled.

The two went on their way back, outside in the forest where the subordinates are waiting.

"I don't know, I still have my doubts." Craven said, unenthusiastic.

"Stuff your doubts!" Dekker growled. "The pay-out will be worth it, besides count yourself lucky I brought you along, lately you've been squeamish with assignments. What's the excuse this time Craven? Can't stomach it?"

"Alright, alright! God… but do we at least have to use violence?"

"Unless you come up with a better suggestion of handling dragons then yes. Now stop complaining, you're not exactly new to this sort of thing."

Craven indignantly went quiet again, stifled to speak his mind.

Eventually they arrived back at the team, Dekker handing out the papers with the identity of the suspects to them.

"Right. Here are your orders…"

* * *

"Stupid cow, I asked you 2 hours ago to set out the forecast, and not one damn number is on that spreadsheet!"

Elma sweated profusely. "I'm sorry Mr. Saito... I thought I had other orders from my workmate Kobaya-"

"Orders...ORDERS?! so Kobayashi's the supervisor now is she?!"

"No sir" she sighed.

Mr Saito lit another cigarette, drawing in the smoke and blowing it into the air. "I swear one of these days I'll collapse of a brain aneurysm."

Elma looked at the floor, barely keeping it in.

"Now get out, and consider this an early leave. Because if you screw up next time, I'll see to it you'll never find employment in this region ever agian.

"Yes sir." She exited the office, tears welling up as she headed for the washroom, crying in one of the stalls. _"I'm fucking usesless"_ she thought.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

A tour coach pulled over to a junction off the motorway, stopping by a service station for refuelling. The tourists patiently waited, going on phones or reading a book. The driver opened the doors coming out for a smoke and trivial conversations.

Marc and Joshua staggered towards it leaning their backs on the rear, the men were exhausted walking all the way from the beach.

"Bleedin' hell… we can't keep on like this." Huffed Marc.

"Aye, wish I knew how to summon those metal carriages. Could take oblivion to reach them. We don't even know where they could be..." Joshua sighed.

"Huh? I thought the emperor gave you instructions?"

"Very vague instructions Marc, said where Tohru is but not "where" where! She could be on the moon for all we know!"

Marc indignantly turned away.

"I'm sorry, it's just I'm really exhausted, finding the potions back, people getting in our face asking where we're from or did we fall out of a plane and some other nonsense, not even a horse to ride on."

"Hmmm… So, what do we do now?" Marc murmured.

"Keep going I suppose, until our legs give over."

A period of silence followed, recounting the pervious hours, a lot to take in for the antiquated duo.

"Can I help you two gentlemen?" a man called nearby, he must've been listening in.

"No thank you, don't think anyone could." Joshua replied.

"I see… well, do you want to come in and have a sit down?" the kind passenger said, he looked to be in his late 50's and had grey hair, fine shades of blonde on the fringe.

Joshua exhaled, "What do you think Marc?"

"He seems like a nice bloke, and my feet are like glass."

Two followed the man inside the bus, to the back seats. Marc laid down, lifting his feet onto the row. "Ahh, proper comfy bed like… dying for a soddin' nap all morning." The man chuckled warmly while Joshua furiously dragged him up, "Cut it out!"

"Can't get a decent journey's rest either." Marc groaned.

"Ha ha… you remind me of someone very close to me." the man sighed.

"So why did you invite us here?" said Marc.

"Well I was outside getting some fresh air, and I noticed you two were behind the bus sounding awfully tired. So, I thought you needed a place to rest."

"Hmm, sounds fair. Thank you for your kindness Mr?"

"Zak, call me Zak…"

"Oh, well thank you Zak."

All three sat down, quiet and lethargic. The day overcast sending people in a slightly melancholic mood. "So… tell me, where do you two come from? If you don't mind me asking."

"We're from… another world"

"Another world?" the man said.

"Yeah, it's a complicated story… we're supposed to be meeting up with the emperor's daughter, to deliver a message."

"I see…" he remarked, unusually the man didn't flinch in disbelief. "May I ask who the daughter is?"

Both Joshua and Marc exchanged glances, puzzled.

"Her name is Torhu, she's a dragon but she also disguises herself as a human. We think she's here but don't know where exactly."

Something clicked in Zak's head, the utterance of dragon and disguise made him reminisce of a location.

"I'm not 100% certain but I have strong estimate, there's a place called Oborozooka. Wonderful community, tightknit… And it's where I stayed as a foreign exchange student in the 70's, anyway I can recall on one occasion I met a man in a forest who claimed to be a dragon, granted I was inebriated at the time but it seemed real, which turned out to be just that."

The traveller's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Mhm, in fact I have an old photo with him, come take a look."

The grainy photo had a young man with healthy blonde hair smiling in a bar, Having a time of his life. Surprisingly Lucoa happened to be there too, kissing a girl. What caught their attention was a man next to the blonde, with red eyes, green hair and pointy horns.

"I don't believe it…" Joshua uttered.

Zak nodded. "it was a magical time…" He sighed, a slight tear dripped out. He quickly dried his eyes.

"Anyway, this bus stops by Oborozooka for a day trip, won't be a long journey before we get there. I suggest you stay on board. There's a high chance you'll find your dragon contact there."

"Hmm… If you strongly believe that is the case, then we're obliged to comply." Joshua said, confidant in this man's word.

The driver came back and started the engine, the ignition noise loud and fierce.

"AHHH! EARTHQUAKE!" Marc panicked, everyone further down staring at him.

"It's ok, it's just the engine…" Zak reassured.

"Oh… oh right, this world of yours is crackers."

The driver shook his head and grumbled, cruising back to the highway. Marc immediately snoozed against the window, the snoring not exactly being subtle.

Joshua meanwhile studied the passing cars zooming past, one by one continuously without slowing down like an assembly line heading in one direction. Each car had a person, a soul, an individual living being with a purpose. A purpose different from the others, yet they travel in the same line. He thought it odd seeing that many people heading on a single direction as thought a magnet was pulling them to the centre. Perhaps life is similar. Individuals with different goals and purposes, but still travelling in the same direction: Meaning.

"Maybe…" Joshua elaborated in his head "Maybe we have something in common with this strange society…" He closed his eyes, drifting to sleep.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys, this chapter may or may not be up to the usual length and quality. I had a bad headache but decided to do one since I haven't uploaded in a few weeks.**

 **In case you're wondering who Zak is, you have to find out in the future :)**

 **Thank's for reading, 4AD**


	16. Update

State of Affairs no longer represents my artistic endeavors and I shut down this abortive project.


End file.
